Baby Steps
by For My Personal Pleasure
Summary: Becoming a parent isn't an easy job, and the twins are about to find out just how hard it is! A series of Mpreg one-shots with the twins. Fluff, humor, etc. R&R please!
1. Indecisive

**Hello! Guess what? I'm starting another fanfic! Yay~! Well, not technically. This is just gonna be a series of one-shots. A series of one-shots that are about the twins preparing for the day their lovely baby is born! And, yes. Kaoru is the one who's going to have their baby. I decided to make this because I really think Mpreg is just adorable and we don't seem to have enough of it! And the ones that I like reading are always NO LONGER BEING UPDATED OR CONTINUED! Like WTF?! Anyway, enough of my useless babbling. Have fun~!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

_**Baby Steps**_

**Chapter 1: Indecisive**

"Pink," Hikaru voted, reaching for a pink bunny on the shelf.

Kaoru shook his head, grabbing a blue bear. "Blue."

Hikaru insisted, "Pink." He took a pink blanket and tossed it into the cart.

"Blue," Kaoru argued, shaking a blue rattle fiercely.

"No, Kaoru," Hikaru said, "our baby's a girl. Therefore, she deserves pink." To prove his point, he picked up a frilly dress and added it to the cart.

"No, Hikaru! Our baby's a little boy!" Kaoru wailed, drawing a few eyes from the women in the same aisle. "Everything needs to be blue."

"And why would you say she's a boy?" Hikaru questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

Kaoru pouted. "Because I'm his mother. I should know whether my baby's a girl or a boy."

"Yes, you should," Hikaru agreed. "That's why I take pity on you for mistaking our daughter for being a boy."

Kaoru huffed, his face flushing with annoyance. He ignored his brother and began grabbing every blue thing he saw and stuffed it all into the cart.

"What are you doing?" asked Hikaru, who stopped pushing the cart down the aisle to look at him.

"I'm getting stuff for our baby."

"Are your hormones messing with your intelligence? We need everything pink, not blue." Hikaru dodged the pack of blue socks thrown his way.

"I'm the mother and I say we're getting everything in blue!" Kaoru yelled. To say he was feeling frustrated was an understatement. Angry tears were threatening to spill.

Hikaru sighed. He apparently wasn't going to get anywhere in this argument with Kaoru. His twin was being difficult today, which was understandable since he was up all night tossing and turning and going through their fridge.

"Fine," Hikaru sighed again. "How about we get both? We won't know if it's boy or girl until a few weeks anyway. If we get both, we'll be prepared for either one. Sound good?"

Kaoru smiled, appreciating the shift in his twin's attitude. "Okay! We'll get both."

The face on the cashier was priceless when they were next in line with their individual blue and pink shopping carts.

* * *

**Okay. Not very long, I know. But, ****_remember_****, these are one-shots. It's kinda a gimme that these aren't gonna be long. I thought it was pretty cute, though. And cuteness makes up for everything, right?**

**So, tell me what you think! Do you guys like this idea? Should I continue it? Do ya love it? Hate it? Tell me about it all in a review! Please and thank you and very much appreciated! :)**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	2. Scent

**Yay! Chapter 2 is already here! I think these are super fun to write and easy. Especially after a particularly hard day like today. It was nice to do something cute instead of rant to every open ear like I've been doing.**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**Guest, Jackie Wepps, and Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

_**Favorites~**_

**Jackie Wepps**

_**Follows~**_

**Emery Loves Emeralds, EdwardsSonnet, and Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

_**Baby Steps**_

**Chapter 2: Scents**

"Hey, Kao," Hikaru said around a mouthful, "want a piece?"

Kaoru looked up from his nest of blankets on the couch. "Want a piece of what?"

"Pizza. I ordered some if you want it." Hikaru plopped down beside him, taking interest on what was playing on TV.

Now normally Kaoru would've jumped on the opportunity for a slice of pizza. He adored Italian food above all else. His mouth watered just at the thought of the stringy cheese and yummy sauce.

However, that was what _normally_ happened. And Kaoru wasn't under normal circumstances.

Automatically, he leaned towards the heavenly smell, inhaling deeply. Instead of sighing happily and getting himself a piece, Kaoru paused. His nose crinkled in disgust, his stomach churned in protest.

Swallowing, Kaoru shifted at his end of the couch, scooting away from the smell. What usually had his stomach growling was giving him the sudden urge to vomit everywhere.

"No, thanks," Kaoru forced out. "I don't want any."

Hikaru stopped mid-bite. He couldn't have heard his twin right. Kaoru loved pizza as much as he did, and would grab a slice whether he was full or not.

"You don't want any? But you always want some." Hikaru turned towards him, worried. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kaoru pushed aside his brother's concerned hand. "I'm fine. Just not in the mood, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Hikaru brought the slice close to his face in offering.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru squeaked, holding a hand over his mouth. He fought the reaction to gag. "Get it away!"

"Kaoru-"

"Get it away! I'm gonna be sick!" And with that, Kaoru bolted from the couch and raced down the hallway. There was a sudden slam of a door that Hikaru assumed to be the bathroom.

Soon Hikaru was standing outside the door, enjoying another piece of pizza while he waited patiently for his twin to appear. "So, I take it pizza makes you sick?"

"Yes," a voice croaked from inside. "I want all of it gone by the time I get out."

"You expect me to eat _all_ of it?"

"That or throw it away!" Kaoru cried, exasperated. Sometimes Hikaru could be so dense.

Hikaru smirked, "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

He walked back towards the kitchen and began to make a mental list of all the foods that could possibly have Kaoru bolting away from nausea. Sure, it was a little mean, but Kaoru's reactions were always the best.

* * *

**_MUST READ: _****Alright, before I say anything about this chapter, I have something I would like to make clear to everyone. I understand that Kaoru is a boy. I understand that very well. I also understand that in the anime and manga they aren't really lovers, but that doesn't mean that I can't write for them to be. I like them as a PAIRING, as do a whole heck of a lot of other people out there. I also like the idea of Hikaru and Kaoru having a baby. It's CUTE. If you don't like my opinion or reading this sort of thing, don't click this! It says so in the summary: MPREG! And for those of you who don't know what that is: IT MEANS MALE PREGNANCY. Also, the pairing was clearly stated: [Hikaru & Kaoru] I had the pairing setting ON. So, I don't want to get any flames criticizing what I like and write about. It's not my fault that you're stupid enough to click on something you don't want to read!**

**There! I'm done with my ranting.**

**Anyway~ I thought this chapter was cute and funny, in my opinion:) I'm all ears to hear what you think (NO FRICKIN' FLAMES! Apparently some people don't know how to read before they become click-happy.)! :D Please Review!**

**Sorry for the inconvenience of the rant. It was necessary for other people out there.**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


	3. Restless

**I hate Mondays. It's a good thing tomorrow's Tuesday because we have a half-day at school Wednesday. SUPER PUMPED! :D**

**Special Thanks To: ****_Reviews~_**

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine and Sketching Your Face**

_**Follows~**_

**Sketching Your Face**

_**Favorites~**_

**Digidestined Ninja of Sunshine and Sketching Your Face**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own OHSHC!**

* * *

_**Baby Steps**_

**Chapter 3: Restless**

Heaving an irritated sigh, Kaoru rolled onto his side once more. He was utterly exhausted, but he was unable to fall asleep due to a certain stubborn unborn child of his.

He didn't know why, but for whatever reason, the baby was determined to keep him up. Kaoru could feel the baby _sitting_ on his bladder, causing him to get up every ten to fifteen minutes to go to the bathroom. The yet-to-be-born child was using his spine as though it were a flimsy pool noodle, leaning on it and doing God-knows-what to it to keep him from lying on his back.

Hikaru wasn't any better than his kid in this matter, either.

Whenever Kaoru would finally find the _perfect_ position and was about to doze off, Hikaru would choose then to turn over and throw an arm across him, jolting him awake and making the baby shift inside him again.

There was going to be hell to pay tomorrow.

Groaning loudly, Kaoru sat up, leaning back against the headboard. He glanced down at Hikaru with envy. His twin was out cold, a small trickle of drool tracing down his chin. His limbs were sprawled all over the place, which was definitely a new position. Normally they were curled possessively around Kaoru, but since his lack of sleep and increase of squirming, that wasn't the desired position anymore.

"Why won't you let me sleep?" Kaoru murmured to his abdomen, resting his hand on the swollen bump above his hip. His stomach erupted with butterflies at the small attention, and he smiled.

Beside him, Hikaru nuzzled into his side, mumbling incoherently. His legs stretched out and tangled with his like before.

Kaoru let out a soft breath. There was no point in trying to go to sleep. The baby was going to keep him up, and if he didn't, then Hikaru would with his constant grabbing and cuddling.

"I might as well just stay up and talk to you, huh?" he asked the bump quietly. Though there was no real answer, Kaoru felt a flush of contentment and happiness run through his body.

"I know you can't exactly answer me right now," Kaoru began, "but I have a few questions for you." He straightened his back some, organizing his thoughts. "I suppose the average question mothers ask their babies is: who will you look more alike?" The question drifted into the darkness, carrying his hushed voice with it. "It's a silly question in your case, though. Me and Daddy are identical so it's only natural that you'll look like us."

A soft laugh echoed around him. "Imagine that... Another similar face." Kaoru traced small patterns into the skin of his stomach, pushing up the annoying t-shirt to view the growing life inside him. "At least no one will have trouble knowing who your parents are." This caused another little laugh.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru grumbled tiredly. "Are you awake?"

Smiling gently, Kaoru lifted his other hand and brushed the locks from his brother's forehead. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"What are you doing up?" he asked, peering up at him, concerned.

"I couldn't sleep. The baby was keeping me up."

Hikaru gave a lopsided grin. "Is that why you were talking to yourself?"

Kaoru blushed, slightly embarrassed. "I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to our son."

"Daughter," Hikaru corrected around a yawn.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kaoru shot back playfully, curling next to his twin's side.

Hikaru shrugged off the remark and changed the topic. He placed a kiss on Kaoru's forehead. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing really," Kaoru admitted, shrugging. "Just basic stuff."

There was a small moment of silence, and Kaoru was beginning to believe that Hikaru had fallen asleep when it broke. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Joy tilted his lips. "No, I don't mind."

"Good."

And the remainder of that night was spent with cooing compliments, naïve questions, and shameless adoration.

* * *

**I love fluff. I wish fluff was a person so I could marry him and be known as Mrs. Fluff. Fluff is what gets me through the day:) And this chapter just held a sweet ounce of it~ Just a little something I came up with and can relate to 'cause I can't sleep right now either. But it's for totally different reasons. I'm an insomniac. :L**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! :D**

**-For My Personal Pleasure**


End file.
